Antes de los juegos
by denissekaulitz19
Summary: ¿Cómo era Peeta antes de los juegos? y ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Peeta le hubiera hablado a Katniss? Peeta: Este tipo de amor no podía quedar así. Tenía que ser demostrado y sobre todo recíproco.
1. Chapter 1

**-Introducción-**

**Peeta:**

Me encontraba mirándola como todos los días, a escondidas. Era una obsesión el mirarla por lo menos cada 5 minutos. Era una bendición tener todas mis clases con ella. Aunque claro está, que antes de inscribirme cada año, comprobaba que mis clases fueran con ella. Era uno de los pocos privilegios que podía tener como el hijo del panadero. Ya que a pesar de todo, mi condición económica no era tan mala como la de ella.

Aún puedo recordar la primera vez que la vi. Era el primer día de clases. Mi papá la había señalado y al verla, note que era diferente a las niñitas que conocía. Ella no tenía el cabello rubio, piel de porcelana, ojos claros y cabello liso. Ella era… diferente, hermosamente diferente. Aunque en esa época no la veía así, la veía como cuando en navidad mis hermanos y yo veíamos la vitrina de la tienda de juguetes y ella era el juguete más fascinante de todos. Ella llevaba un vestido de cuadros rojos y dos trenzas. Estaba acostumbrado a ver a las niñitas con el cabello suelto o adornos de flores o cosas raras, pero esas trencitas se me hacían lindas.

Cuando me despedí de mi papá, nos llevaron a un pequeño salón y me senté enfrente de un taburete, que estaba en medio del salón. La maestra preguntó si alguien se sabía la canción del valle y ella pasó al frente. En el instante que la escuche cantar, nunca más pude despegar mis ojos de ella, al oír su dulce voz; ella me hechizo. Tenía grabado en mi memoria ese día. El día en que mi vida conoció el significado de mi existencia y ese siempre ha sido, amar a Katniss Everdeen.


	2. Observando

**-cap. 1-**

**Peeta:**

Hoy es lunes. No he visto a Katniss desde ayer en la mañana cuando llego a venderle una ardilla a mi papá. Sólo pude verla unos segundos; ya que mi padre obstaculizo mi vista de ella y me quede únicamente con el sonido de su voz. Mientras ella hacia la negociación con mi padre. Después de eso, me pase todo el domingo pensando en ella mientras trabajaba.

Sólo unos minutos más y podría volver a verla. Observarla todos los días era una necesidad, algunos podrían llamarla obsesión, pero yo sabía que el amor que le profeso es puro e infinito.

La miró acercarse a la escuela, viene con Prim. Parece muy interesada en lo que le dice su hermana, la mira como si lo que le dijese fuera lo más importante del mundo. En algunas ocasiones envidiaba a Prim, porque yo quería que Katniss me mirara así, como la miraba a ella. Como lo más importante en su vida. Pero después reaccionaba y no podía tener celos de Prim. Del único que sí podía, debía y tenía celos, era de Gale. Como odiaba a ese tipo, él es el único chico que se le acerca. Aunque allí no acaba todo el problema, lo que más me disgustaba era que ellos estaban siempre juntos. No sólo en la escuela, si no fuera de la escuela; cuando iban de caza. Allí donde únicamente ellos dos se arriesgaban a ir.

Sigo embobado viendo a Katniss. Las dos se sientan en una banca cerca de la entrada y Katniss me mira, desvió la mirada rápido y por unos minutos me contengo de volver a mirarla. Cuando creo que ya no me ve, fijo de nuevo mis ojos en el rostro que más amo en el mundo.

Abren las puertas de la escuela y me dirijo al salón de clase. Sé que en este momento Katniss lleva a Prim a su salón, cuando ella no se da cuenta que la observa antes de entrar a la escuela, me tomo la libertad de seguirla incluso cuando deja a Prim y entra al salón, pero como hoy ya me vio observándola. Prefiero no parecer tan desesperado y darla unos minutos fuera de mi vista. Eso suena realmente mal, muy posesivo; pero la amo demasiado, tanto que a veces duele no poder ni siquiera decirle "hola". Me siento en mi lugar y fijo la mirada en la puerta, esperando que ella pase por la puerta. Entra y me regresa el alma al cuerpo. Pasan las primeras horas y nos dan un descanso. Salgo con mis amigos, voy bromeando con ellos. Nos sentamos en el lugar de siempre y sacamos la comida que trajimos de casa. A lo lejos veo a Katniss con Magde, esta le comparte de su comida y Katniss niega con la cabeza, pero al parecer Magde le dice algo que la convence. Le sonríe de agradecimiento. Había hablado pocas veces con Magde, ya que era tímida; pero sabía que era una buena persona y me agradaba como amiga de mi chica. Bueno ella no sabía que era mi chica, pero lo sería. Lo sabía, algo en mí me decía que en un futuro ella sería mía. Era nuestro destino estar juntos. Digo, cupido no me había flechado de ella sólo por capricho; no por nada la amaba tan intensamente. Este tipo de amor no podía quedar así. Tenía que ser demostrado y sobre todo recíproco.


End file.
